Time Machine
by Audrey Naylon
Summary: Kembali ke masa lalu? Mungkin ada yang berpikir itu buruk dan ada juga yang berpikir tak buruk. Tapi itu jika kau bisa kembali ke masamu seharusnya! Bagaimana dengan Karin? Oh... ia terjebak di masa lalu. Bisakah ia kembali?/One-shot!


"Duh…" ringisnya setelah ia jatuh dari ketinggian yang akan membuat tulang-tulangmu patah―ditambah dengan kepala mendarat lebih dulu. Namun, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang ada di pihaknya saat ini. Ia selamat tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Uh… Apa yang―Hei! Di mana ini?" Ia bertanya entah pada siapa. Yang jelas, tempat yang ia pijaki saat ini… terlihat asing baginya.

Asing? Hei, tidak! Tempat ini… Ia tahu tempat ini! Tapi, tempat ini bukannya sudah berubah sejak tujuh tahun lalu?

Lalu, kenapa dia bisa di sini?!  
"Jangan-jangan…"

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Time Machine © Audrey Naylon**

**Genre: Adventure**

**.**

**.**

"A―Aku kembali ke masa lalu_?_" gumamnya dengan wajah _horror_.

"Hahaha! Tidak mungkin aku kembali ke masa lalu!" baik. Sekarang ia sudah seperti orang gila. Seka―kembali ke masa lalu? Itu tak buruk juga! Ia bisa bernostalgia sebentar dengan tempat-tempat saat ia masih kecil. Asalkan jangan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh yang dapat mengubah sejarah!

'_Sekarang tahun berapa, ya?' _pikirnya. Bertanya pada orang lain? Itu buruk. Ia bisa saja seperti orang aneh jika ia melakukan hal seperti itu―terlebih, ia tak mau merubah sejarah hanya karena ia berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di masa ini.

Cling! Lampu hemat energi muncul dari kepalanya. Ia tinggal mencari koran atau semacamnya. Yah, paling tidak koran bekas―hanya mengingatkan, ia tak mau merubah sejarah.

_Tahun xxxx_. Benar dugaannya. Ini tujuh tahun lalu dari masanya saat ini.

"Hmmm…" gumamnya sambil berjalan. Ia melihat anak-anak kecil yang bermain di taman. Gadis kecil bersurai _brunette _dan iris _emerald-_nya. Jangan bilang ka―

"Karin-_chan_! Lihat ini. Aku mendapatkan nilai A+ dari Kirika-_sensei!_" ucap gadis berusia lima tahunan yang berambut hijau _tosca _sambil memamerkan hasil gambarannya.

"Huh! Memangnya hanya kau saja yang mendapatkan nilai A+? Aku juga dapat!" ujar Karin kecil tak mau kalah. Karin tersenyum lembut. Ia ingat saat-saat ini. Saat ia masih duduk di bangku Taman Kanak-Kanak. Saling memamerkan nilainya dan Miyon―teman masa kecilnya, juga sampai sekarang.

"Hei, Karin! Ayo pulang! Sudah sore!" ajak anak laki-laki sambil menarik (baca: menyeret) tangan Karin untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Kazune, tetangganya saat itu.

"Huh! Kazune-_kun_! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" keluh Karin. Ia tersentak menyadari sesuatu, "Miyon-_chan! _Aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pulang ya, Karin-_chan_! _Bye-bye!_" kata Miyon sambil berlari menjauhi Karin dan Kazune kecil.

"Oh ya! Harusnya saat ini _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san _masih ada!" gumam Karin. Kakinya mulai melangkah tapi tidak jadi karena… Yah, kau tahu.

_Note: Di cerita ini, dulu Kazune dan Karin adalah tetangga sampai orangtua Karin meninggal. Lalu ia tinggal di kediaman Kujo_―_rumah Kazune._

"Anda mau kemana Nona?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang berat dari belakang Karin. Karin tersentak. Baru saja ia berkomat-kamit agar tidak berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Tapi… secepat ini kah?

"A―ah," gumam Karin sambil berbalik perlahan.  
.

.

.

**Di kediaman Kujo, saat ini**

"KAZUNEEEE!" teriak seorang gadis yang memakai bando telinga kelinci sambil menuruni tangga―Kazusa.

"Tch. Apaan sih?" tanya Kazune gusar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV ke saudara kembarnya.

"Karin menghilang, Kazune!" kata Kazusa sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Kazune dengan cueknya berkata "Ah, paling tidak main ke rumah Miyon atau teman-temannya, atau kalau tidak sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Himeka. Dan lagi, tak perlu mendramatisir ya!"

"Aku sudah menghubungi Miyon dan yang lainnya! Tapi Karin tak bersama dengan mereka! Dan lagi, Himeka itu 'kan lagi berkencan dengan Michi! Hah! Lalu ia tak membawa _handphone_-nya!" balas Kazusa panjang lebar. Kazune mengernyitkan dahinya, seperti berfikir.

"Kau sudah menghubungi semuanya?" tanya Kazune memastikan. "Sudah!" tekan Kazusa, ia tersentak karena mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya, tadi aku menemukan ini di kamar Karin, bentuknya aneh dan sepertinya Karin tidak memiliki benda ini!" kata Kazusa sambil memperlihatkan jam aneh warna _pink _berbentuk hati yang sedari tadi di genggamnya.

"Huh? Ini 'kan jam Chronos? Kenapa bisa ada pada Karin?" gumam Kazune pelan sambil mengamati jam aneh itu yang berada di tangan Kazusa, namun cukup didengar oleh Kazusa. "Jam Chro…nos?" tanya Kazusa bingung.

"Jam ini bisa membuatmu kembali ke masa lalu." jawab Kazune singkat namun sangat mengejutkan bagi Kazusa. "Yang benar saja! Jangan bercanda!" sangkal Kazusa tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan saudara kembarnya ini. "Mana mungkin aku bercanda, bodoh!" balas Kazune. "Dan untuk apa aku bercanda soal waktu?"

"Lalu, maksudmu Karin pergi ke masa lalu, begitu?" tanya Kazusa memastikan dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Kazune.

Hening.

Kazune larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, banyak pertanyaan yang menumpuk di otaknya. Sementara Kazusa memilih diam, antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

Jika Karin dikirim ke masa lalu, tapi jam ini… "Gawat!" ucap Kazune yang membuat Kazusa tersentak. "Kenapa?"

.

.

**Kembali ke tempat Karin**

"Anda mau ke mana, Nona?" tanya seseorang dengan suara berat dari belakang Karin dan membuatnya tersentak. Ia perlahan berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya menatapnya heran.

"A―Ah, sa―saya hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja," jawab Karin terbata. "Ka―Kalau begitu, saya permisi, mau pulang dulu karena sudah sore, nanti dimarahi orangtua saya." lanjut Karin sambil membungkuk, setelah itu pergi meninggalkan pria tadi.

"Baiklah, ini sudah sore, lebih baik aku kem―" Karin menyadari sesuatu. "BAGAIMANA CARAKU PULANG?!" teriaknya histeris. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan heran, masa bodoh mau dibilang sinting. Yang penting ia bisa menemukan caranya untuk pulang.

Karin lalu duduk di kursi taman sambil memaksakan otaknya yang pas-pasan itu untuk bekerja dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Kalau ia bisa berada di sini, pasti ia juga bisa kembali.

Caranya? Argh! Ia benar-benar tak ingat dan tak tahu sama sekali. Seingatnya, hanya ada jam aneh di kamarnya, lalu bercahaya, dan sampailah ia ke masa ini.

Mungkin saja ada hubungannya dengan jam itu―ah tidak!―pasti karena adanya jam itu ia bisa ke sini. Ia ke sini karena jam itu, berarti ia juga dapat kembali dengan jam itu. Tapi, di mana sekarang wujudnya?

Oke, kita biarkan Karin yang bergulat dengan pikirannya. Kita kembali kepada Kazune.

"Hah! Kau pasti mengada-ngada, Kujo! Tidak mungkin Karin dikirim ke masa lalu, dan ia tak bisa kembali lagi ke sini!" bantah Jin tak percaya sambil menekankan kata 'tak bisa kembali lagi ke sini'. Kini, ia, Kazune, Kazusa, Michi, dan Himeka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah kediaman Kujo.

"Untuk apa aku mengada-ngada dengan bukti nyata ini? Kau juga pasti tahu tentang jam ini 'kan, Kuga?" bela Kazune sambil menyerahkan jam Chronos itu pada Jin.

"Tapi, apa maksudmu Karin-_chan_ tidak bisa kembali, Kazune-_chan_?" tanya Himeka lembut. "Harusnya jam ini ada bersamanya," jawab Kazune pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo jemput saja dia, apa susahnya?" usul Michiru enteng, Kazusa _sweatdrop _dibuatnya, "Memangnya kita tahu tempat dan tahun Karin berada saat ini?"

"Apa tidak ada petunjuk yang bisa kau dapatkan dari jam ini, Kujo?" tanya Jin. Kazune tampak berpikir, ia tahu, tapi ia tak ingat. "Oh, ya." dua kata yang dilontarkan dari mulut Kazune membuat semuanya tersentak dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudah ketemu?" tanya Michi dan Himeka kompak serta penasaran. _'Jarum panjangnya menunjukkan angka dua belas, dan jarum pendeknya menunjukkan angka lima… Apa mungkin Karin berada pada tujuh tahun yang lalu?'_ pikir Kazune. Lalu ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, diikuti pandangan penasaran dari yang lainnya.

"Aku sendiri saja yang akan menjemput Karin, kalian tunggu saja di sini," kata Kazune serius. "Huh? Bagaimana kita bisa tenang dan menunggu di sini…" ucap Kazusa menggantung. "…kalau Karin―teman kami―belum tentu ada pada tahun dugaanmu?" lanjut Jin. Whoa! Kenapa mereka bisa memikirkan hal yang sama ya? Apa mereka itu mempunyai ikatan batin? *ditendang*

"Sudahlah! Repot nantinya jika kalian semua ikut!" jawab Kazune, tanpa pikir panjang―karena tak mau berlama-lama dengan teman-temannya―ia langsung pergi dengan cahaya dari Jam Chronos itu, meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Dasar…"

.

.

.

"Argh! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" erang Karin frustasi. Matahari sudah terbenam, artinya sekarang sudah malam dan ia belum mendapatkan petunjuk apapun. _'Ya sudah deh, pasrah saja.' _pikir Karin yang sudah putus asa.

"Karin!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh. "Kazune-_kun_?" gumamnya saat melihat Kazune berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau ini! Ayo pulang!" kata Kazune. Karin mengangguk senang.

"Ya!"

.

.

**Owari**

* * *

Ko―Kok ceritanya nggak banget ya? Terus terus _Ending_-nya…

Yah… fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Fairy Tail OVA 3. Tapi alur ceritanya tetap berbeda, loh!

Terus, cara Kazune menduga tahun berapa Karin berada, itu aku ngasal loh. 12-5 = 7 XD

Oh ya kata-kata terakhirku untuk fic ini…

Keep or Delete?

_Genre yang cocok untuk fic ini apa ya?_


End file.
